


Rumor of the Convenience Room

by LionofSagami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionofSagami/pseuds/LionofSagami
Summary: On the Weasley Twins' birthday, they decide to make a special prank for Hogwarts, but they didn't expect the situation to get out of hand when they bring from the shadows, one of the greatest terrors that the English wizard and muggle have ever seen in history.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: My first fic about Harry Potter and PMMM, in which I am planning to do just two chapters for now. Don't take it too seriously. :)

_Chapter one_

It was an almost normal night at Hogwarts, except for a terrible witch who did not respect the sleep of the just and haunted the front door of Minerva Mcgonagall's office. After three hours of hearing the knock on the door, Minerva got up only to find it was Dolores Umbridge.

Minerva wanted to shout that Umbridge would be detained for an entire week and deduct 100 points from the Ministry of Magic, but unfortunately she had no power to do so. Minerva just said:

"What do you want at a time like this?"

"Don't be silly, dear, if I'm here sometime, it must be urgent, don't you think?"

Minerva just waited for her to continue, but Umbridge looked at it for almost a minute and gave a forced cough as if giving a coded message. Minerva sighed and replied:

"Yes, certainly. What is the problem?"

"It's May 31st, which means there is an impending problem!"

"What are you talking about?" Minerva said not trying to yawn, although she didn't see why she should keep her posture in front of that old toad.

"I had nothing better to do this weekend, until I decided to open all the confidential files of everyone who is at Hogwarts to discover some rotten to gossip and manipulate, until I discover one thing: Tomorrow is the birthday of those two boys that look the same! "

"You mean the Weasley twins."

"They are mischievous and every day they do something, so tomorrow will be a particularly special one for their sick and depraved minds!"

"But do you have evidence that they are going to cause problems?"

"Evidences? You see me looking for proof that that boy with glasses is a liar? He's famous even if it's not because of his choice, so why am I going to benefit from the doubt for two poor boys? "

"But if there is no evidence that they are doing anything wrong, then I have nothing to do about it."

"Apparently you are completely useless, let the Ministry of Magic know that!"

Umbridge ran off to disturb the other teachers and Albus Dumbledore while Minerva thought Umbridge was acting like a spoiled Slytherin boy. But for a brief moment in Umbridge's life, she was more or less right.

The Weasley twins always tried their best and this time would be no different. In the early hours of the morning, they rose from the dorm, ignoring the looks of their seventh-year classmates who had never let their guard down since the day they met them.

"Okay, do you remember our plan, George?"

"No, doing everything at the last minute is the best way for anyone to get in the way!" George answered loudly to anyone who wanted to listen, looking over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be spying on him.

"Yes, we never planned anything, did we? What could possibly go wrong? "

As soon as they arrived at the dorm, they found Hermione on the couch with Crookshanks on her lap as if she were a villain from some spy movie. Fred complained:

"Come on Granger, we said we have no plans in mind!"

"Yes, it's just an innocent night outing that you, Harry and Ron like to do!" George replied.

"No, as Prefect, I cannot allow you to cause any confusion and furthermore do you not mind losing points in the house?"

"Why? Harry will definitely get himself in trouble while Dumbledore will give him extra points for that! " George replied.

"Furthermore, we have to thank you for testing our newest experiment that we call sit and stick. If you think it's a silly name, we're still working on it. "

"But what?" Hermione realized that she was glued to the sofa and tried to get up, but she couldn't, "Obviously this was planned!"

"We are the Weasley twins, what did you expect."

She tried to use her wand, but the twins quickly disarmed her with Expelliarmus and left the Common Room while Hermione threatened them. As soon as they left, Fat Lady said:

"Hey, who said you can go out like this and wake me up? Don't expect that I will open it for you before dawn! "

"Great, we won't be back anytime soon."

And the Weasley twins went to the Requirement Room, where they looked at the gate.

"Do you know, Fred? Using this to do clandestine training was cool, but we should explore it in a more interesting way! "

"Yes, George, now we better hurry because we plan a prank for every hour on April 1st and it's 20 minutes to one in the morning!"

"Yes, of course, we planned everything! Oh, great Requirement room, let us show you the most bizarre thing you can show us and we solemnly swear that we will not do anything good!"

Suddenly, a lot of random women crossed the halls shouting:

My, have you heard? Who'd you hear it from? The Rumor of convenient room! A room that even the teachers and ghosts of Hogwarts don't know and haven't bothered to rescue in the last thousand years, but this room appears conveniently for those who need it most and no one cares to do it in common knowledge, but it has untapped potential to turn Hogwarts inside out! Or is that what all Hogwarts students say!

The women disappeared down the halls as soon as they appeared, but the Weasley twins were already used to strange random things and they didn't care.

Then they opened the door in search of a new cursed room.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins were disappointed, but only because nothing could match their expectations. As always, the hall was huge and full of objects, but there were other hooded people who seemed to be doing some kind of ritual. In the center, there were some girls around a cauldron and they looked ready to dip a cat inside.

"Hey, is that Mrs Norris?" Fred said.

The cat meowed angrily to the twins as if it was their fault that she was in this situation.

"Good night to you, too, but what's going on here?" George replied.

"And if it is unpleasant with this stupid cat, I will accept anything! Fred added.

One of the hooded men approached and murmured strangely loudly, as if in an echo chamber:

"We were waiting for you, the twins of April Fools! We have been in this room since we were born here, we grew up here and we were afraid to spend eternity in this Room of Requirement. But now that you have arrived, we can accomplish our purpose which is to get you to open this ... simple closet that must be opened by you. "

And she indicated the closet at the back of the room amid the shelves of potions and old books.

"Wait, this is a lot of information to process! "

"Fred, is this my impression or is her voice familiar? "

"How could you know of someone forgotten in the chasm of Calamity? But now just open that closet, nothing suspicious. "

The closet looked more like a huge stone gate with elaborate details and above the gate there was a sentence.

**_Abandon every hope, who enter here_ **

The twins looked at each other, but then shrugged.

"Well, what do you think of that, Fred?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, after all its April Fools, so anything is allowed."

The twins approached to open the heavy gate.

In the meantime, Umbridge was trying to form a witch hunt against the twins, but he couldn't find anyone to cooperate with her. She tried to wake up Professor Flitwick, but he simply ignored the knock on the door and put a spell on sound to keep sleeping. Professor Sprout was not even an option because she was from the Hufflepuff house. Her last hope was ... Slytherin students.

Not Professor Snape, who she considered useless. All because he didn't kiss the floor where she stepped, he shared the same position as Horace Slughorn, who also didn't like her and was too ugly for her taste. She reached the stone wall, where the entrance was, but then realized that she no longer remembered the password.

Umbridge sighed with relief that no one would witness her stupid mistake, but she wasn't going to do anything smart like asking Snape or hitting the wall. Instead, she was going to show who really ran the place in her own way. In an instant, her spell broke through the wall, waking Slytherin students who quickly went to see what was going on.

"What's going on, professor? Draco asked, looking as scared as if he had seen a troll invading the common room.

A huge crash resounded throughout the castle, causing Umbridge to fall to the floor and fall to the floor. The Slytherins just looked, trying not to make a stupid comment, but Goyle were not paying attention to that.

"Hey, one of those rocks hit this huge glass wall and it's leaking water."

It was obvious that there was a crack in the glass wall that allowed you to see the lake, although nobody knew who had the idea of building it that way, but naturally nobody paid much attention to Goyle.

"Shut up, Goyle! Our only job is to just follow Draco everywhere because we are too stupid for us to think for ourselves! At least that's what he always says. "Crabbe murmured.

"Are you sure we understand that right?"

Both were ignored as Umbridge stood up, but he fell again when he saw a frowning wizard appear through the hole. Snape looked at the confusion while holding his wand tightly as if waiting for another troll to invade the dungeon. After looking at the students, he looked at Umbridge as if she were something very disgusting found in the bottom of a trashcan.

"What does that messy mean?"

"I'm looking for recruits to prevent those identical Weasley brothers from causing any mischief because it's April Fools. And since they are Gryffindors, then who could help me better than yours ... What do you call them? Little darling beloved precious snakes?"

Snape blinked, thinking he was daydreaming and then said through clenched teeth:

"I could ignore this mess if was in the Gryffindor common room, but not Slytherin. I will have to report this to Dumbledore. And what is that crack?"

Snape tried to check the damage, but then Umbridge got in the way.

"But they are whole to help me, are they not? If it is not allowed to recruit students in the middle of the night due to my paranoia and desire for control, then I will be making a decree that allows me this and in the meantime, how about a little money as compensation to forget my damage? Umbridge spoke, showing a wallet full of galleons.

"This is a bribe." Snape said, frowning "I haven't accepted that stuff since I knew that Potter had no problem with that sort of thing."

Umbridge winced, but not because of a rare moment of integrity of someone, she hated, but she smelled something she considered as rotten as a muggle who robbed magic.

"Hey, what are these things?" One of the students shouted pointing at the glass wall.

The greenish water of the lake will turn blue and several buoys, with long spiderlike paws, beat against the wall until it started to break. Before any reaction, the wall exploded and waves spread across the walls and ceiling before the water even hit the floor. In addition, a large buoy with long legs and a flag on head emerged in the centre of the common room.

"Let me guess; are you one of Hagrid's pet beasts? I will use this to fire ... Hey! "Umbridge grunted as Snape pushed her to help the student who was attacked by the small buoys.

Meanwhile, on the Seventh Floor, Hermione and Ron were tracking the Weasley twins' path. Ron was still sleepy, but said:

"Hermione, why is it necessary for us to stop them? They make a mess all the time and it won't be our fault if they did it while we were supposed to be sleeping. "

"Ron, do you really think that mother will accept that excuse if they set fire to the whole castle? "

A rabbit ran down the hall, followed by Mrs. Norris and a group of hooded girls screaming to catch the rabbit. Before the two could process what was going on, they heard a crash across the hall, where the Room of Requirement was located. They tried to approach the door, but it disappeared preventing them from seeing much, in addition to the twins being dragged to a huge gate and a strange blonde woman.

But the twins were amazed by the situation, after all it wasn't every day that they saw some kind of black magic ritual in a cauldron to make a beautiful woman appear instead of a mummified dark lord, especially knowing that Mrs. Norris had been plunged there and there was still that strange rabbit that jumped in the closet from which roots emerged that now pulled them inside. Fred laughed:

"Olay, now this is getting funnier than scary!"

"Which means you're doing the right thing, so go on!"

The blonde woman with a strange black cleavage emerged from the cauldron while the other girls who had still stayed there bowed to her. With strange joy, she replied to the twins:

"Yes, my younger sisters would call it a prank although normal people would call it human sacrifice, unfortunately not the bloodiest!"

"Wait, when you say you're not one of the bloodiest, you mean you're not violent at all, right? We do not approve of antics that really hurt others and we are not masochists!" George replied.

"Oh, what a pity, I thought we were getting along, but the British are always slack, although French people don't like being brutally killed either."

"French? About what you is talking? "

The twins were taken into the gate and the doors were closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sorry for the delay, but I am a perfectionist and I think too much about how it can work, although this parody is not to be taken too seriously. Constructive comments are always welcome.


End file.
